Date Teases
by omegafire17
Summary: Throughout the realms, love is in the air, whether the couples are aware of it or not. Two-shot; HunterXBianca and EloraXSpyro.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the Spyro games, nor any of their characters.

 **Rating:** T

 **For reference, this fic goes along with the Reignited Trilogy designs (and voices), rather than the original games'.**

* * *

 _Midnight Mountain_

"Whew" Hunter breathed, still catching his breath; that'd been a lot of running. "So, you think we're far enough away now?"

"I think so" Bianca said, nervous; she peeked from around the doorway's corner, seeing the new paths before them before she turned back. "But once the Sorceress knows I'm gone, I fear she'll send her army after me. If her Rhynocs even see me, they'll attack on sight... mmh, it'll be hard to take back any eggs for Spyro."

He quickly moved beside her. "Hey, don't worry about it; we'll figure something out even as Spyro toasts them. And her too" he assured, confident.

That got her to smile a little, but she pulled one ear over her front, rubbing along it's length. "I hope so, Hunter..."

"Is something wrong, Bianca?" he asked, worried now.

She fidgeted, glancing at him. "Well uh, are you sure you still want anything to do with me?" she asked, tentative. "I mean I did steal the eggs, threaten you, blast you, and- and didn't let you out of that cage when I could've."

After a second, he just shrugged. "And yet, you let me out just now" Hunter said, sincere. "Plus, you said you never thought the Sorceress was gonna hurt the dragons. As soon as she said that, you turned on her... so I don't think you were really that bad in the first place. It's all good, Bianca."

That seemed to surprise her, though she slowly looked away again- he could've sworn she had a little smile though.

"I just wonder if Spyro will accept me as easily as you did" she whispered, worried again.

Hunter touched his paw to her shoulder, which jolted her. "Don't worry. Spryo will come 'round" he assured, gesturing with his other hand. "Besides, I'll put in a good word for ya, Bianca. The fact that you helped me escape will definitely be good in his book."

This time she definitely smiled, touched...

 _*growl*_

Both of them jolted, looking at his stomach.

"Ah man" Hunter breathed, rubbing there. "I'm still so hungry."

"Eheh" Bianca giggled once, hand briefly to her mouth. "Sorry that I didn't bring any food, Hunter."

He shrugged again, before perking up. "Say, why don't we explore and find a bite to eat around here?" he asked, trying to be smooth. "Who knows, it might even be a date or something."

That _really_ surprised her, as she just stared at him wide-eyed-

-then he realized what he'd actually said, and nearly freaked. "Or you know, it could not!" Hunter quickly back-pedaled, finding it hard to look at her now. "I didn't- I was trying to sound cool, not be like that! So, uh... s-sorry about that, Bianca."

"T-that's... uh... no one's ever said a-anything like that to me before."

Hearing her tone - nervous, but not freaked - Hunter slowly looked back; she was nervously 'pulling' at her ear again, but she seemed to be... blushing, maybe? His reaction was somewhere between 'wow, she's _really_ cute', relief that she didn't take it badly (yet), and 'wait, no one's hit on her before?', among a few other things too.

Eventually, she looked back at him, though she looked half-ready to hide behind her ears.

"Would you... really want to go on a date with me?"

"Are you kidding, Bianca?" he asked without thinking. "Not only are you cute, but you're nice, smart enough to do magic, and you're willing to defy the Sorceress even after all she's probably done to you. I think most guys would be lucky to go on a date with ya, including me" he finished proudly, before he realized what he'd been saying. "Oh, uh...! Y-You know, _if_ you wanted to! You don't _have_ to! Obviously!" he quickly added, if cringing.

He must sound like an idiot or something!

Bianca was thoroughly rubbing at her ears when he finished. "O-Ohh" she breathed, blushing with a nervous little smile. "So, you- you do want to?"

"U-Uh, I..." Hunter breathed, before realizing he'd already said as much; might as well go with it, right? "Y- Yeah. If you're cool with that, Bianca."

For a moment, she just stood there shyly, then- then she'd leaned over and gave his cheek a quick peck.

To say he was surprised was putting it lightly; he might've been been redder than she was.

Biance still had her nervous smile, but definitely seemed happier. "I'd like that, Hunter" she admitted, before rubbing at her ear (again). "I just- w-would you mind waiting till after Spyro beats the Sorceress? We still have a lot to do before then, to help him I mean."

Later, he'd be really glad she said that; it helped him get his head together, if still majorly happy about her kiss. "I totally get ya" Hunter assured, before he reached forward and took her hand- Bianca almost squeaked, but otherwise didn't protest. "You're right: we still got a lot of work to do. And until then, how about we work together?"

Her surprise quickly turned to (nervous) happiness, and her hand curled against his. "Sure. I can go for that."

"Sweet!" he cheered, in more ways than one.

They're gonna work together, and even better, they've got a date planned for later! Woo-hoo!

* * *

 _Desert Ruins_

"Hey... y-you sure this is gonna work, Bianca?"

Bianca had to admit, it was really endearing to see Hunter like this- as cool and brave as he tried to be all the time, suddenly he could just seem timid when confronted with certain things. Including this (surprising) entrance to an underwater portion of this world, where she'd offered to help him find ways to tackle the water, even if he claimed he didn't like getting his fur wet because "it's a cat thing."

"It's gonna work, Hunter" she assured, if a bit jittery; her mind kept coming back to earlier, w-with her little kiss, and his holding her hand (even though she didn't mind). "I haven't used this gear in awhile, but I can refit it for you with magic. A-And change it's color too" she quickly added, fingering her wand for a bit.

"Huh?" he asked, distracted now. "Color?"

"Yeah, um... it's pink" she admitted, rather sheepish. "Or at least, that's the color it was last stuck on... but, I've gotten much better at my magic! I can change it now! Though uh, it'll still be random, and everything-"

Hunter chuckled a little, if still nervous, seeing as he he rubbed one paw along his head. "Well uh, i-if I'm gonna be facing this water, better to do it fast right?" he asked, before trying to puff his chest out (to steel himself). "Hit me with it, Bianca!"

Bianca gave a little smile, before holding up her wand, quickly remembering the words.

 _"Galeen galow gafly!"_

With a flash of light, Hunter jolted as suddenly he was encased in a wetsuit, complete with flippers, a pair of goggles, and a few small scuba stuff as well. Just as she remembered though, the whole thing was mainly a vivid pink, which she was still cringing over... it's not _bad_ , per se, but she really wished she'd changed it to something before now.

"Huh? Oh... wow" Hunter breathed, slowly lifting one foot (and nearly losing his balance). "Woah! Uh, uh... yeah. Pink."

"I'll start changing it right now" she assured, before waving her wand-

-and with another flash of light, suddenly the color was a light green.

Bianca groaned a little; that's _not_ a good color on him, at all.

Hunter certainly agreed: "Uhh, this isn't really my kind of color either" he said, almost cringing.

The spell really tried their patience though; she tried it once once, twice, thrice, and even got to a dozen times without a satisfactory color. In fact, one time it went _back_ to the earlier pink color- that time, she and Hunter had both just looked at each other like 'Really?', a-although they did soon kinda just 'look' at each other for awhile after that, not having a clue what to say, and blushing...

B-But anyway!

"Yah!"

Another flash of light, and... the wetsuit was a darker shade of blue now.

"Oho!" Hunter breathed in wonder, before he started 'walking' around a bit. "Ya know, this is cool! I like it now."

Bianca slumped a little, glad that that's over, but soon smiled as she gestured toward the water. "Well then... try it out, Hunter."

He jolted, almost becoming stiff as a board as he slowly turned to look. "U-Uh..."

"You can do this" she said, completely sincere (and a bit nervous). "For- for my sake. And for Spyro's sake too."

While doing it for her probably helped, the mention of Spyro seemed to have the biggest effect; Hunter visibly steeled himself again, chest puffed out again. "You're right, Bianca. I'm gonna do it!" he stated, before taking in a breath and 'forcibly' marching to the water's edge... then, after briefly stiffening and closing his eyes, he jumped right in.

She was briefly splashed, but sheepishly giggled a little-

-oh, she should probably follow him!

"...Wait, did I bring a second wetsuit?" Bianca wondered, before starting to worry; she didn't think she had! And if she hadn't, she would need to use a copy spell or something, which would mean she'd have to wait till Hunter got back-

-suddenly, Hunter broke the surface of the water with a gasp, jolting her as she turned.

"You gotta see this for yourself, Bianca!" he said, excited. "There's a tunnel down there, and I saw this manta ray down at the very end!"

Blinking once, Bianca slowly sat down on her knees by the water's edge. "Wow, it's like you forgot all about the water there, Hunter" she said, a little playful; he soon looked at himself, reflexively touching his facial fur, and grunted once. "But that is pretty cool."

"Yeah. Of course" he said, clearly wanting to not focus on his wet fur. "He even had these missile thingies on his back. But I don't think they were working, because a lot of parts were sticking out and stuff."

"Really? I wonder who, or what, he was trying to blast."

Hunter laughed a little. "Well, water or no water, I want to find out! And see if I can fix that sweet missile system" he said, excited again. "You coming, Bianca?"

"Uh... just one sec."

Bianca just hoped he wouldn't notice her spell was different from the earlier one. Speaking quickly, she pointed her wand at Hunter before at herself, and then she was briefly blinded - when it ended, her clothes had been replaced by another dark-blue wetsuit, just fitted to her body.

Just then, Hunter whistled with a sheepish chuckle.

"Nice magic there, Bianca" he approved. "And what a coincidence that it's the same color as mine too."

Bianca laughed a little nervously. "Yeah. Coincidence" she said quickly, before carefully walking over. "Anyway, uh, you'd better step back Hunter."

"Can do" he said easily, 'saluting' with one paw. "I'll see you next to the manta ray!"

Just like that, he dived down and was out-of-sight; Bianca stood there for a moment, having a little smile.

He really is something- kinda a dork, but he's brave and a can-do type, even when he might be afraid of something.

She's really, _really_ glad he blurted out the idea of them being on a date...

* * *

 **Aren't these two just adorable? Seems like that's all there is for me to say, except that they're not the only ones being explored in this two-shot XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the Spyro games, nor any of their characters.

 **Rating:** T

 **For reference, this fic goes along with the Reignited Trilogy designs (and voices), rather than the original games'.**

* * *

 _Avalar_

"Here we go" Elora said, bending her legs just a little further. "Yaah!"

Her jump payed off, as she reached the tree's lower branches and easily pulled herself up, chuckling as she began to gather the fruits. Good thing she'd brought a big bag, as there were a dozen just waiting to be served up; they'd make an excellent juice for the upcoming festival.

She'd just about filled the bag halfway when she considered the last fruits, and then the ones on the next-over tree... hmm.

Before she could think about it: "You know, it'd be much easier for _me_ to knock those fruits down."

Surprised, Elora looked down- she soon grinned. "Spryo!" she called, waving. "You finally came over for a visit!"

"Of course" he said easily, motioning back toward the entrance. "I meant to come sooner, but we had to get all the baby dragons settled in. Now that I'm here though, Elora, why are you up in that tree?"

"I'm gathering food for our festival; you're just in time" she said easily - this was perfect timing! "If you wanna help, you can go ahead and knock down the fruit in that tree over there."

"Consider it done! Hehehe, it'll be good practice in case any other bad guys show up later."

He couldn't know how much she admired that cocky edge in his voice- for those first few seconds, she watched with a smile as he charged head-first into the tree. The impact shook it to it's core, and at least a third of the fruit fell down to the ground - chuckling, she turned to get the last of her fruits, and each time she got one, another loud THUMP rang through the air.

"You know, it's surprising how hard-headed you are" Elora called down as she jumped down, playful. "I guess dragons have thick skulls."

"Ha-ha-ha" Spyro said, turning with a little eyeroll, but also knowing. "Even if it's true, I know what you're really getting at, Elora. Anyway, heads up!"

Just like that, aiming carefully, he slapped one fruit with his tail and sending it sailing toward her; surprised, she quickly opened the bag, and inside it went.

"Wow, nice shot Spyro" she cheered, chuckling. "Think you can get ten-in-a-row?"

He grinned, excited as he wriggled his tail in preparation. "Let's find out!"

Naturally, after one short failed streak, he got it without even trying- he made it look so easy too, but that's how he rolled, and she'd been enjoying herself anyway. The same couldn't be said for the twenty-in-a-row challenge though, because the bag was full partway into the third attempt; almost bad timing, of sorts, but what could you do?

"Rats" Spyro said afterward, shaking his head, though he soon smiled. "Next time, I'm winning that second challenge for sure."

Bag slung over her shoulder, Elora giggled once. "Oh, for sure" she said, completely knowing- however, then she noticed: "Hmm? Hey, where's Sparx?"

"Still hanging with the baby dragons" Spyro said easily, before knowingly shaking his head. "You wouldn't _believe_ how much attention they need. Anyway, he said for me to go on; he can catch up later."

Inwardly, she was already thanking Sparx for this, even if there was no actual intention of having them hang out alone. "That's too bad, really" she admitted, but quite happy. "This festival is going to be quite the feast, with all manner of dancing and whatnot."

"Dinner and a show? Sign me up for that!"

"Hehe! _Of course_ you were invited, Spyro."

/

During festival time, she always had fun, but this time it was even better with Spyro as a guest.

Dancing in tune to the music with several other fauns, all with a big grin on her face, Elora kept sneaking peeks at Spyro. Sometimes he would be snacking on a sheep or something (as usual), but quite often she found one of his feet tapping along with the music, and aside from a smile at having fun, she was _pretty_ sure he kept watching her dance.

And also everyone dancing in general, or his friends - including Sheila, Sgt. Byrd, Bentley, and Agent 9, though Hunter and Bianca had other plans - enjoying themselves, but still.

Later: "Come on, Spyro!" she called over, waving. "Join the fun!"

"Wha?" he asked, briefly jerking his head in surprise. "But I don't know how to dance to what you're doing, Elora."

Elora laughed. "You don't have to know! Just come up and do your own thing! In fact, I'd like to see a few dragon dances! Or are you too scared?"

That tease got him; with a knowing 'I'm gonna get you for that!' chuckle, Spyro got up and stretched, then bounded on over toward her (other dancers quickly made room). "Well, I've seen this one in books - called the 'Dragon Circle' - but it usually ends with us dragons locking horns. You don't want that, Elora" he said with ease, to which she knowingly grinned, eyebrow raised. "Anyway, we circle around each other, sometimes by walking, sometimes by jumping. But instead of the horn thing, let's do something else: whoever bumps the other first 'wins'."

"And that person gets to lead the other, anyway they want, with any dance moves they choose" she said, thoroughly enjoying this; she made a small bow, complete with appropriate gestures, even as her tail shook twice. "Do you accept this challenge, and this dance, Spyro?"

When Spyro briefly stalled - caught somewhere between 'indignation' at her challenge, and a kinda sheepish-awkwardness at 'this dance' - it took a lot of effort not to grin.

On the outside.

Then he laughed, clearly affected by her playful overtones; Spyro soon smirked, not just in confidence but enjoyment. "Oh it's so on, Elora" he said, wriggling his tail in anticipation.

The game was afoot, with Spyro trying to move toward her right side, but she kept to the left and made sure he could never flank her. The entire time, she kept her upper body poised, ready for any sudden motions - Spyro was the exact same, deftly moving on all four claws but poised to charge, if thankfully not literally. He was first to feint her, by suddenly bringing one paw forward-then-back, but she merely raised an eyebrow and smirked; it wouldn't be that easy. Next she tried to paw one foot, making him think she was gonna charge like a bull, but he soon reacted by making a short jump in place, almost like a ground-level hover- had to admit, he _almost_ got her there.

Almost.

Finally, she did this rapid twitching with her ears, the likes of which she could do without thinking- his eyes glanced up, ever-so-slightly.

"Haha!"

Perhaps it was the surprise of her yell, plus the surprise of her sudden movement, but Spyro was a hair too slow: literally _just_ as he jumped to the left, she reached forward and managed to brush his flank with her hand.

Among the general festivities, a cheer went up as other dancers saw her win this round; Spyro looked at his flank, as if to make sure she'd really gotten him.

"Looks like I win that round of Dragon Circling, Spyro" she said, if softer now. "And I say you're to learn our festival dance."

He let out a breath, and a brief eye-roll, but both were far more friendly-knowing than actual annoyed.

"You got me, Elora. Hehe; those were some pretty good moves" he acknowledged, approving now. "But after I've learned your dance, let's go for best two-of-three."

"It would be my pleasure."

...

 _Somewhat later_

Ahh, finally the dancing's over, and he can relax.

Don't get him wrong; he had enjoyed himself at this festival, including with the dancing, but he wasn't sure the latter was simply his thing. 'Course, even if it weren't, it certainly wasn't all-bad either - Elora had really pushed him with that challenge, and it had been pretty fun to do the Dragon Circle with her, even without the locking-horns thing.

Wonder if maybe they might be- nah, shouldn't be thinking about that.

"So, looks like you had fun, Spyro."

He looked over at Elora, who sat down beside him, two drinks in hand- she had wanted to 'get away' from everyone for a little, and he'd been happy to oblige. Right now no one else could see them, and they simply had the night sky and all this beautiful grass as company, if you could call it that.

And by the way, she was certainly comfortable beside him, laying on her side with her legs arranged just so.

"'Course I did, Elora" Spryo said, even as she slid one drink over to him; he welcomed it. "It was a heck of a lot of fun. Never thought I'd have to dance so much, or discover I'm as good at it as I was - even if it's not my thing - but that was still fine. I only feel bad that Sparx missed all this; what could've been keeping him?"

She slowly shrugged, smiling. "I have no idea" Elora admitted, sipping her drink. "But hey, at least you got some good practice."

"For what?" he asked, curious.

Her voice turned teasing. "Why, in case you dance with someone you love later" she said; he nearly groaned, just by instinct. "What? People do that, and I'm sure dragons do too, Spyro."

"Yeah, I _know_ they do, but-"

"Oh yeah, I forgot" Elora said then, still teasing - then her voice changed, and he soon realized she was imitating him. "You're Mr. "Another noble warrior falls victim to the plague of love", aren't you."

Spyro supposed he wasn't surprised, seeing as she'd showed up shortly after he said that...

"Got a problem with it, Elora?" he asked, though his question had no real bite (literally or otherwise).

For a moment or two, she simply took another sip of her drink- because of this though, he couldn't notice how her lip's curve had changed, however briefly.

"I wouldn't exactly say that, Spyro" she breathed, sincere. "Just that it seems weird, you know? Like you've got a real problem with love."

"Not as far as being a 'real problem', no" Spyro said, before sighing. "I mean, I'm no idiot. Love is a thing, people do it, and it's all 'good' and mushy and stuff. I'll probably fall victim to it sooner or later... but until that day, probably when I'm much older, I'd rather just go on adventures and kick enemy butt, and just not have to deal with something complicated like love. Is that really so weird?"

When Elora looked at him, she had this curious, definitely-softer 'quality' to her gaze; he wasn't sure he got what it was.

Only that it made him feel weird... but a good kind of weird; he wouldn't mind seeing more of that expression.

Definitely not.

"Is that Spyro talk for "I'm kinda nervous about feeling love", or am I just hearing things?" she asked, a bit closer and quite teasing.

"U-Uhh" was all that came out of his mouth, until he shook his head; what is he doing? "Nervous? Of course not! I could handle it if I really wanted to!"

To that, she only giggled, pulling back and downing the rest of her drink. "Well, I guess it doesn't matter anyway" Elora said, still softer. "As you said, you're just not interested in love right now. Maybe one day, but not today."

"...Yeah. That should've been obvious."

Just then, she leaned toward him again- before he could wonder what she's doing, Elora kissed him on the top of his head.

While surprised, he definitely didn't mind _that_.

"All things considered, that's fair" Elora said then, standing up away from him- Spyro noticed her tail was moving, repeatedly, and wondered if he should ask. "I myself am still young, so I'm not expected to find love, at least not yet. Although, I wouldn't be opposed at all if it did happen, Spyro."

After a moment: "Sure. Right" he said, slower before he tried to change the subject. "But Elora, why did you just kiss my head?"

She half-turned, expression nothing short of mischievous, arms folded behind her back- strangely, he found he couldn't look away from her expression.

"That was a 'thank you', Spyro" she said, gentle. "For making today's festival so much fun, and for us getting to hang out again, getting to know more about each other. Maybe next time, I can visit you in the Dragon Worlds."

After a moment, Spyro found himself smiling; she really was something, and certainly full of energy.

He's glad to have met her along with all the others, and he certainly wouldn't mind more 'fun' like they had today, so long as dancing wasn't a regular thing.

"Just make sure it's soon, Elora. I still have that second fruit-tossing challenge to win" he said like normal, before he chuckled. "And of course, to have other kinds of fun too, together."

She grinned, tail wagging. "I wouldn't miss that for all the realms."

"Sweet."

* * *

 **The teases are real, especially on Elora's part- once Spyro grows up, he'll probably be smitten, assuming he isn't already and just doesn't know it yet :P**


End file.
